Nothing You Can Do Can Save Me Now
by Walking in stardust
Summary: Based on the book, although I made Marius care a little more. Basically Eponine's death scene, told through her eyes


*****This is an interpretation paper I did in my Jr. Lit. class. As usual, Les Miserables and all it's characters belong to Victor Huge. I don't own them. I'm only borrowing them.*  


**  
Nothing You Could Do Can Save Me Now**  


  
There' so much pain, so much blood. I lie here in the darkness. For exactly how long, I don't know. Many hours, probably. Long hours filled with immense pain, salty tears, loneliness, and the smell of my own blood, running fresh with every weak beat of my heart. A figure appears in the dim lamp light. I cannot see his face, but I would recognize his form anywhere. Joy floods my heart. I gather up my strength, and force is blessed name from my trembling lips.   
"Monsieur Marius."   
He stops at the sound of my faint voice and looks about him. He doesn't see me and continues his walking. I call out to him again, this time with more urgency.   
"Monsieur Marius! Look down, at your feet."   
This time he sees me. He takes a few uncertain steps towards me. I can tell by his hesitation that he doesn't recognize me. I do not blame him. In this mass of blood, sweat, dirt, rags, and tears I would not even know myself.   
"Eponine. Eponine Thenardier. Do you know me now?"   
At the sound of my name he drops to his gun, swoops down to the ground and slowly turns me over.   
"'Ponine! What are you doing here?" He almost sounds angry with me.   
"I'm..." I close my eyes as a wave of pain ripples through my body. "I'm dying."   
"You're not dying." He speaks more gently to me now. No harshness remains in his voice; only comfort and concern. "Tell me what is wrong. I'll carry you back to Joly. He'll know what to do." He gently gathers me tiny, frail body in his arms and begins to lift me. He touches my hand and the sudden pain is unbearable. I let out a weak cry and he stops. "Have I hurt you? I have only touched your hand."   
I lift my hand up to his sight. Thought the blood, a small hole is visible.   
"Do you remember a musket that was aimed at you?"   
"Yes, I do."   
"You you remember a hand that was placed upon the muzzle of the musket which blocked the shot?"   
"Yes."   
"That was my hand."   
"What?! 'Ponine... But if that is all then I'll carry you back. They'll dress your hand and we'll sneak you out of the barricades. The pain must be great, but you are being silly, 'Ponine. People don't die from a shot in the hand."   
"The bullet went through my hand, yes, but it then entered my chest and passed through my back..."   
Fear flashed in his eyes. "Oh, 'Ponine! Shh... save your strength. Please let me carry you back to Joly before it's too late..."   
"It's already too late. But please... just stay with me. It won't be long now."   
He cradled me against him, and, for the first time in my life, I felt safe. "This is so much better. All my pain... it's... it's gone! Before you came I was suffering so much it was if I was in a place worse then Hell. But now that you're here... Oh! I'm in Heaven!"   
I had to take a minute. It was getting harder for me to breath. He carefully brushed a lock of hair from my face. I could see a deep concern in his dark eyes. There was also a look of hopelessness. He wanted to help me; he wanted me to live. But he knew there was nothing he could do to save me now. I reached up my unwounded and gently touched his face. "I'm all right, Monsieur. I'm with you in my last moments. That's all I could ever ask for."   
I suddenly remembered Cosette's letter as it lay guiltily in my pocket. "I have a letter for you. Cosette gave it to me yesterday. I didn't want to give it to you. It would mean I would lose you forever. But soon, that won't matter. Soon I will leave you. And then, shortly thereafter, you'll join me, right? We do meet again beyond this life? Take you letter."   
I guided his hand to my pocket and he took the letter from me. I could read it in his eyes- he wanted to read it right then. But instead he put it in his pocket and held onto my hand.   
It's now taking all of my strength and concentration just to keep breathing, but there is one more thing I must say.   
"Monsieur... Promise me... one thing..."   
"What?"   
"Just promise... please..."   
"I promise, 'Ponine."   
"Kiss me on the forehead... after I die... I'll be able to feel it..."   
My last moments are upon me. I can feel the icy grasp of death begin to take hold of me. I look straight into Marius's eyes. I want my last image to be his face. And I want to leave him with a smile upon my face. Tears rim my eyes, then gracefully fall down my cheeks.   
"Did you know... Monsieur Marius... I believe... I was a little... in love with you..."   
I use the very last of my strength and let a smile grace my lips. Then my eyes close forever. But right before I drift away into the life beyond this mortal one, I feel a gentle kiss caress my forehead- his promise kept, and his sweet goodbye. 


End file.
